Rewired
by EM-D8
Summary: Welcome to the land of Appli, where Ren is about to start his mechémon journey. Pokémon? What are they? In Appli, all trainers train mechémon; strange creatures wich have a mysterious resemblence to electrical appliances...
1. This is perfectly normal

Quick E/N: Where _did _I get this idea? Anyway, the word "mechemon" has an accent over the "e" like "pokemon", but I couldn't be bothered to put them in :P

* * *

His mechemon was missing. Ren was in a state of panic as he searched everywhere- he had only recieved Steamy yesterday and now he'd lost her. He groaned as he looked under the bed. He was due to start his journey today through the country of Appli, but his starter mechemon was gone.  
  
Ren quickly got dressed, and ran downstairs. "Mum! Steamy! She's disa-"  
  
He stopped. Mum was holding Steamy in her hands and smiling. "I found her, don't worry," she said.  
  
"Rill!" the kettleril chirped, and leapt out of Mum's hands and into Ren's.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness. Bad girl, Steamy," he said.  
  
Steamy chirped again, a huge cloud of steam- that gave her her name- billowing slowly from her spout.  
  
"Are you ready then?" Ren's mum persisted. "Have you eaten?"  
  
"I will," he promised. "But everything's packed..."  
  
"Have you washed? Cleaned your teeth?"  
  
Ren squirmed.  
  
"I thought not. Go upstairs and do it now."  
  
"But mum, I'll be late... I want to start quickly, to get a good partner... I was in a hurry to look for Steamy... not fair..."  
  
Steamy laughed her kettle-laugh at the sound of her name. Ren's mum, however, had folded her arms and was staring at Ren firmly.  
  
"OK, OK... I'll go," he weakened.  
  
"Good boy. Hurry up, though. You don't want to be late."  
  
"'Don't want to be...' she's the one making me late," he scowled, sprinting up the stairs.

* * *

Mechemon are strange creatures at the best of times. They are like your earth animals- or, more appropiately, your earth appliences and electrical items. Mechemon have types, weaknesses and resistances. They can use attacks, and if two mechemon trainers meet, their mechemon can battle. Mechemon gain experience in battle, grow levels, and learn new attacks. Some mechemon will evolve, or grow, into more powerful creatures. Others cannot. There are gyms too, with mechemon trainers called gym leaders in them. These trainers are very powerful, and a badge can be earned if they are defeated. There is also a mechemon league, where all of the best trainers can battle and be declaired the best in all Appli.  
  
Ren was a typical ten year-old boy. Like many other children of his age, he was determined to become the best mechemon trainer in the world. At the moment he only had Steamy- a kettleril- who was a water type, but wild mechemon could be caught in mecheballs after being weakened in battle. There were hundreds of different mechemon, and each had their own strengths and weaknesses.  
  
Finally, Ren and Steamy were both ready to leave. Ren had to report to Professor Zip's lab to get a partner to travel with. There were three other trainers leaving, which had recieved Toastra- a fire type, Blendon- a grass type, and Monichu- an electric type. Ren, if he had not chosen Steamy, would have maybe gotten the monichu. They were creatures that- for your benefit, I shall explain it this way- looked like computer moniters, with a "flat screen", four lizard-like legs and a long trailing tail that looks somewhat like a computer mouse.  
  
Toastras are very like your toasters, with a black-red square body and a face at one end. It has four legs, again, that have a slight resemblance to bicycle pedals.  
  
Blendons have only two legs, which stick out from the blending-like part of the mechamon. They also have two vines which they can use to attack, and a barrage of leaves used to slice the enemy when they fly out.  
  
Meanwhile kettlerils have a shiny, hard skin that repels many attacks. They also have a spout that sticks in the middle of their forehead and walk on all fours like a small cat, and a tail that curls up again like a handle of a coffee mug.  
  
Ren himself was glad he had recieved Steamy. He thought they looked good together- him with dark hair and eyes- and was proud of her. They had not battled yet, but Ren was sure that they could win.  
  
As the two waved goodbye to Ren's mum and walked towards the professor's lab, they saw Professor Zip standing there and waving.  
  
"There you are, Ren! Everyone else is inside, but we haven't begun pairing up yet- we wanted to wait. Hurry up, hurry up!"  
  
Feeling extremely grateful, Ren scopped up Steamy and ran towards where the professor was waiting.

* * *

Weird, I know. But I think Toastra is sort of cute XD Anyways, reviews are VERY much appreciated. Also, anyone got any suggestions at all for mechemon? Feel free to suggest the name, type and appearence of your mechemon- or anything else- and I might put it up. Even if it's an evolution or another toaster, etc. But please review at the same time. Thank you! 


	2. Off we go!

Everyone's heads turned towards Ren and Steamy as they burst through the door, professor Zip following close behind. 

"Right!" the professor said to the four waiting children. "Aa you know, today will be the day where you start your mechemon journey!" he paused, as if waiting for applause. Someone coughed.

"Thank you, thank you," Professor Zip said. "All right, first we need to get you into pairs."

There were moans at this. None of the children knew each other- but Ren was sure that the blendon's trainer had come from Swire Marsh. He remembered someone saying something about it.

"Fine, then I'll pair you. Boys with boys, I think, unless you want to travel differently?"

Nobody answered, instead shuffling into the selected pairs. Ren found himself next to a boy with a toastra. He was pleased by this- if they battled, he'd have a type advantidge.

"Hey," the boy said. "My name's Carl, and this is Crumb."

Ren shook hands with the trainer, and introduced himself and Steamy.

"Well," the professor said, "now that you're all set up, I'll give you some mecheballs and a mechedex, and you can leave on your journey!"

Carl and Ren were last in line. Ren's pokedex was blue, and he recieved five mecheballs. They were the traditional black and silver, and he happily put them in his backpack.

"I'm going to be the greatest mechemon trainer _ever_!" he told Carl as they left.

"Yeah," he replied. "Me too."

Ren didn't bother to correct him, so instead the two trainers walked into Route 54,836,392. Then he turned to Carl, excited. "How about a battle?"

"Now?"

"Yeah!"

"OK," Carl said. "But I won't go easy on you."

"No need. Go, Steamy!"

"Rilll!" chirped Steamy, landing in front of him.

"Don't worry Crumb, you can take it!"

"Toast!"

"OK Steamy, use Boil!"

"Toast Cannon!"

Steamy's eyes closed as she stored up energy. Meanwhile Crumb was building up energy too. In a sudden "ping", two slices of charred burnt toast flew out and crashed straight into the kettleril.

"No! Quick Steamy, use Steam Gun!"

The energy Steamy had made by boiling was suddenly unleased through her spout, hitting Crumb full on and driving him backwards. Because of the type advantidge, Crumb was very badly hurt. Ren wasted no time.

"Great, now use Shove!"

With a full-on body charge, Steamy ran up to Crumb and sent it flying. Carl sighed and returned Crumb to his mecheball.

"I suppose we need more practice."

Ren nodded. "Maybe you should heal him before we move on."

"OK," Carl said. "I'll be back in a moment."

As soon as he ran off, Ren picked up Steamy happily. "You did it! You beat Crumb brilliantly!"

"Rill!" Steamy said.

Ren paused as he heard a growl, and saw a long shadow come up in front of them. It hissed.

"Pluwor," it said, showing three sharp metal teeth.

* * *

E/N: Dum dum dum! Dum de dum dum, dum de dum de dum... dum... um... Well, that was another chapter. And you thought I wouldn't update this! Mwhahahaha! 

Well, in this chapter the oddness of this story actually hit me. It came to me just as I was typing up Crumb using Toast Cannon. But what do YOU think? Remember, new mechemon are always welcome! Submit yours now, in a nice review.


End file.
